Wings of Fate
by 7sodeno shirayuki7
Summary: Yamamoto saw Rukia three times after her death. Each time she has been there to pull him back.
1. Heavy Rain

Wings of Fate

Summary: Yamamoto saw Rukia three times after her death and each time she was there to pull him back.

Warnings: none, well spoilers from the future arc (but I think that everyone that follows this story is at least that far.). Also this story is based on the alternate ending from "A Matter of the Heart".

This is my attempt to edit this story.

* * *

Heavy Rain

Rainy nights are always unforgiving, especially to those that are soaking wet. However Yamamoto Takeshi doesn't care of any of this, he stopped caring about anything. He lost everything to the Milliefiore. The two things that kept him going all these years were gone. His father was murdered by them. But he couldn't blame them, it was all his fault.

Yamamoto learned early on that in the mafia, people were unforgiving. After Rukia's death he decided to focus on the future but no matter where he turned he would only find sadness. The two people that gave him comfort during his most vulnerable times were dead. The Milliefiore were going after him, and his father paid the price.

He could still remember blood everywhere. The state his old man was in, he couldn't recognize the man's face. His father's face was so disfigured that it was only because of the man's clothes that Yamamoto could recognize him. There was a message in blood left by then and a something on the floor that made Yamamoto want to vomit. The note said:

_We were looking for you Yamamoto Takeshi,_

_We wanted to get info from your father but, alas he was uncooperative. The man was so serious and silent. So we took out his tongue since he didn't want to use it. _

_-love the Milliefiore_

There on the floor was the piece of flesh that belonged to his father. After that Yamamoto only remembered burning the building in his traces on insanity. Everything he came to love was burning front of his eyes. The building where he grew up was in ablaze. His childhood home; where all his precious memories were turned to ashes.

After his father died Yamamoto focused on protecting his friends. They were his only family left. So when Tsuna told Gokudera and him about the meeting with the Milliefiore's boss it caused Yamamoto to go on full alert. He and Gokudera tried to convince him to at least take one of them into the meeting but Tsuna refused.

And so here he was, he failed to protect everyone. The three people who were close to him had died and moved on without him. So what was keeping him from doing the same? Gokudera can run the family by himself and Ichigo was helping him, so they'll be alright. So there was no other way, all his emotions, his common sense, his heart, just shut down in that time length. All his thoughts went to the happier times with his father and Rukia.

Now all that was left were his memories.

So now, Yamamoto found himself on top of a large apartment building looking down on the cold black street. The rain pummeling down, hitting his skin as hard a hail; he let all his grim thoughts go. Maybe he would find them again in another life, a second chance at living a peaceful life. He lost his Beloved, his father and one of his best friends. He felt was if all the things that he held dearly were slowly drifting away.

'_Maybe I might live with both my parents, maybe I could become a baseball star, and maybe…'_ Yamamoto thought once more. _'Maybe I could marry Rukia in my next life.'_

There was nothing left in him but to make the jump. He would let the generations of the sword style die with him. He felt bad for leaving Gokudera and Ichigo alone in this mess but he felt so tired of fighting. He fought against his inner sadness and lost. He could no longer hear Shirayuki's words. He was all alone, but in a few minutes that will change.

Without taking a second thought he stepped on the edge of the building. There was no Tsuna to talk him out of it. There was no Rukia to catch him when he fell again.

"_Who do you think you're leaving behind? Your parents and your friends!"_

He didn't have his father to worry about, because he was gone too. Yamamoto leaned forward and let the wind and gravity do the work. He will finally free himself from all that pain that was held his heart tightly. Even the sound of the harsh wind was comforting, now all he had to do is to wait for death to come.

But it never came.

Yamamoto felt a warm hand hold his own. How was that possible? He was falling from an incredible height. There was no way that someone could catch him. And the fact that this hand is so thin and feels and so fragile, so it seemed improbable that this person could hold on to him. He opened his eyes, only to find himself on the verge of tears.

"_Hey there Takeshi."_

In front of him was his beloved, Rukia Kuchiki. She looked about the same age as him; her hair was longer with split ends on the strand that was on her face. She had on a white kimono with long, flowing sleeves. However the thing that Yamamoto missed the most was her eyes, those eyes that glow no matter where she was. She would be the same age as him if she was still alive.

"You've grown." Was his first response.

"_So I've noticed."_

"Am I dead?" he asked.

Rukia shook her head as a response. Yamamoto didn't understand what was going on. If he wasn't dead then why was Rukia floating in front of him? He could see nothing behind Rukia, only a white background. Maybe this was a joke and he really was dead. However he never got to finish his train of thought due to a sharp pain of his cheek. He looked up and saw Rukia with her arm up.

"_What the hell are you doing you idiot!"_

"Why did you slap me?" Yamamoto asked, keeping his voice in check.

"_Why did you jump? Why did you try to kill yourself again?" _

Yamamoto felt frustrated with everything. Didn't he have the choice to live on? Was that also taken away from him?

"What do you care, you left here all alone." Yamamoto's hands clenched tight into a fist, "You gave away your life to save mine and for what? To leave me the burden of remembering you, I am the only one who remembers you."

"_I never ask for you to remember!"_ Rukia turned away._ "You were supposed to forget me like everyone else."_

"I couldn't."

Rukia turned back and wrapped her arms around Yamamoto. She leaned up to kiss him. Yamamoto instinctively closed his eyes and let his senses enjoy that kiss. Those soft lips that he always took for granted. Now that he has a chance to feel her lips he was going to enjoy every second of it. He left out a soft whine when they pulled apart. He missed those soft, tender kisses.

"_I am so happy that you didn't forget me but it has hurt you more that I could ever imagine."_

"I never want to forget you; you took my heart when you died." Yamamoto felt the soft feathers on his skin. "I always had thoughts of joining you. I just never had the guts to do it, until now."

Rukia let out a heavy sigh_, "Takeshi I know that things have been so difficult for you but please bear with it for a little longer."_ Rukia spread her wings, _"I promise that a miracle will soon come to your rescue."_

"Wait you're leaving already?" Yamamoto panicked; he didn't want her to go yet. "Can't you stay with me a little longer?"

"_I'm sorry but I have to go. Remember that I will always be watching over you."_

Rukia's voice was the last thing Yamamoto remembered before it all turned to white.

x-x

Yamamoto opened his eyes, only to find himself back in his own room inside the base. How did he get here? Yamamoto jumped out of bed with nothing but his boxers on. He went to his closet to pull out a clean pair of pants and a shirt. Once he put his clothes on he heard someone knocking on the door.

"Come in," he answered.

The door opened and Ichigo entered the room, the scowl on his face told Yamamoto that he was in trouble.

"I am only going to say this once." Ichigo started, desperately trying to keep his temper in check. "The next time you want to drink yourself stupid, do it here so I know you're safe."

"I didn't get drunk!"

"Don't lie to me, the woman on the phone told me you were!" he snarled.

"What woman?"

_Ichigo landed on his bed after another crazy day with the family or what was left of it. Without the other guardians it was too much for him, as far as he knows all the guardians are still alive and counted for. Now it would be great if they started to show up so they could plan a plan of attack or something. With Tsuna gone it was up to them to pick up the pieces. _

_What was worse is that he hadn't heard from the Kuchiki family anymore. Last time he heard they were under attack by the Milliefiore. He just hoped that everyone got out of there safely. His mind started to drift away when he heard his cell phone ring. Ichigo tried to ignore the constant buzzing but in whoever was on the phone was persistent. _

"_What do you want!" Ichigo answered rudely._

"_Can you come and get your friend? He is out passed out drunk on the ground in the rain." A female voice was on the other line._

"_Who is this and how did you get this number?"_

"_I am using his cell phone you idiot." The person on the other side paused for a minute. "Please come and get Takeshi before he gets sick."_

"_You still haven't told me your name?"_

"_Let's just say I am a distant friend Ichigo."_

_The line went dead before Ichigo could ask anything else._

"So you were the one who took all my clothes off?" Yamamoto asked.

"You were fucking soaked to the bone, I had no choice." Ichigo simply answered. "Besides we're men after all. There is nothing you have that I don't."

"This just got awkward."

"Shut up! Get your mind out of the fucking gutter." Ichigo's eye was visibly twitching.

Yamamoto let out a small chuckle when he noticed a white feather on the nightstand. Walking over the nightstand he picked up the feather and examined it. Ichigo let out a heavy sigh before he continued.

"You had that in your hand; honestly I had to pull your fingers apart to take it away from you."

'_So that wasn't a dream and I did jump.' _Yamamoto thought.

"It's a strange feather; it's not from any bird that I have seen before."

"I'll keep believing, Rukia." Yamamoto muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just received a wakeup call not too long ago."

"Yeah, well you are going to receive another in a few minutes with Gokudera."

"Damn it."

He will believe in Rukia's word and keep hoping for a miracle. And maybe one day when he dies and moves on he might see her again.

* * *

Heavy Rain end

This was something that was on my mind lately, so I had to let it out. There are two more chapter after this but I'll write them when I have time.

Please review if you can.


	2. Moonlight Wing

Wings of Fate

Warnings: none

Summary: Yamamoto saw Rukia three times after she died.

* * *

Moonlight Wing

Yamamoto's life returned to normal when he returned to his time. After waking up from his sleep and hearing Tsuna's explanation, things returned back to what they used to. He will never take his father for granted again. He wants to cherish all those moments with him and the rest of his family. So now the days just seem to pass by.

Yamamoto was currently on a mission in New York City to finish off a target. The target was already neutralized and all he had to do was return to the hotel and get his things. The sky started to drizzle, leaving Yamamoto to run in back to his hotel. On his way back he knocked over someone.

"I'm so sorry." Yamamoto apologized.

"It's okay," the voice of a little girl responded

Yamamoto looked at the little girl; the girl seemed around 9 -10 years old. She had crimson eyes and long black hair that almost reached to her hips. She had a black blouse with a black skirt. The girl seemed scared looking at Yamamoto. He wondered what was the girl doing out so late all by herself, somehow this seemed familiar but he couldn't place his finger on it.

"What are you doing out so late?" he asked.

The little girl back up to avoid Yamamoto, she looked at him with big sad eyes. He kept his silence and waited for the girl to answer his question. In the process he took off his suit jacket and placed it on the girl. The girl flinched at the gesture but let him do what he pleased.

"I am all alone."

"Where are your mom and dad?" he asked.

"They're gone; some big bad men took them away." Tears swelled up in her eyes, "They are in heaven now."

'_Heaven? She must be the child of one of the victims of my target.'_ He thought solemnly.

"Do you have anywhere else to go?" Yamamoto asked, though he already knew the answer.

The little girl shook her head; she had nowhere else to go. She was all alone in this world. Yamamoto had a choice; he could leave her here all alone, she can fend off in hopes of survival. However, winter was coming and nights were going to get colder. There was another option.

"Why don't you come with me?" Yamamoto suggested.

The little girl wanted to shake her head to deny his request but she couldn't. Where was she going to go? Didn't her mom and dad always tell her to stay away from strangers? However, now that she was alone there was no other place she could turn to. It was a hard choice for her but in the end, it was for the better. She wanted to live on for her parents sakes. She nodded slowly.

"Great!" Yamamoto smiled at her. "Let's go back to my hotel room so I can make a few calls."

Yamamoto held out his hand and waited for her to reach up and hold it. The little girl wrapped her fingers around his hand and tightened her grip. Both started to walk back to his hotel room. This seemed very familiar to Yamamoto; he'll be her father from now on.

"So what's your name, little girl?" Yamamoto asked.

"Fate…"

"It's nice to meet you I'm Takeshi."

x-x

A few hours had passed and both Yamamoto and Fate were in his hotel room. Fate was sleeping on his bed while Yamamoto was sitting on the recliner; he was on his laptop typing the last of his report when he decided to call someone. After dialing the number and waited for a few seconds before someone answered.

"Hello." A deep voice responded.

"Hey Tsuna, how's it been?"

"Yamamoto, what is your status on the mission?" Tsuna asked.

"I'm done with the mission; I just finished typing my report. I'll send it to you now."

"I'm sorry that I have to put you through this Yamamoto," Tsuna apologized. "I know what you gave up in order to follow me and…"

"Tsuna," Yamamoto interrupted. "It doesn't matter, I've made my choices and it's already too late to change anything."

"So is there anything you need?" Tsuna asked after a few moments of an uncomfortable silence. "It's rare for you to call me right after a mission."

"I need a favor from you."

"Well if I can help then I'm all ears."

"You see," Yamamoto started. "I wanted to adopt a little girl that I found and I was wondering if you could help me get the paperwork for the adoption and the passport."

There was no answer, for a minute Yamamoto thought that the line went dead. It wasn't until he heard Tsuna drop his phone that he heard any response. Another thirty seconds and Tsuna finally found the voice to speak up.

"Did you just say that you wanted to adopt a child?" Tsuna asked to make sure that he heard right. He never knew what Yamamoto would do next.

"That's right"

"Can I ask why all of the sudden?"

Yamamoto explained everything that he had heard from Fate so far. How she was separated from her parents and were killed in front of her. How she escaped the cell she was being held in, and how he ran into her. He added his own conclusions and explained why he wanted to adopt her. He didn't want her alone on the streets, he wanted to protect her.

"That sounds like you Yamamoto." Tsuna said after the explanation. "I'll call a lawyer later. I'm unfamiliar with adoption but I believe it takes a while, even with mafia connections."

"Then I guess I'll take that vacation that you and Grimmjow are always suggesting."

"Do you need anything else while you're there?" Tsuna asked.

"No I think I'm all set for now. I'll call if I something comes up."

"Well alright, they I'll talk to you later."

With that Yamamoto hung up the phone. He fished around in his breast pocket and took out a small white feather. He examined the feather as he remembered what happened two years ago. Rukia kept him from doing something desperate and she was right. Tsuna and the other guardians came from the past and fought in their place; they brought the miracle, the Vongola rings.

But now that the war with Byakuran was over, there was nothing for him to do. Everything seemed peaceful, well as peaceful that the mafia world could be. Now he had something to look forward, he has someone new to protect. And maybe one day that little girl will call him 'dad'.

x-x

Fate woke up late into the night. It was the first night in a while since she slept like this. It felt weird that a total stranger would take her in, it didn't seem like something a normal person would do. Yet, she didn't have much choice in the matter. He seemed sincere about wanted to take care of her. Whether it is for compassion or pity, she didn't know. What she did know was that he would become her new family.

She sat up from the bed and watched that man asleep on the recliner, with a book resting on his chest. Fate wondered what she would have to do to repay this man. He seemed so nice but she knew better, there had to be a reason for him to do this. She snapped out of her train of thought when she saw something strange.

A blanket that was on the floor started to float. The blanket spread and covered the man. The man didn't move an inch as the blanket cover him. A transparent woman sat on one of the sides of the recliner, the woman had strange clothing that Fate had never seen before. Her pale skin contrasts her purple eyes. There was a strand of hair that hung between her eyes.

The transparent woman looked at Fate for a minute; the woman looked beautiful to her. The woman stood up from where she sat and walked over to the bed. Fate felt a little uncomfortable with the ghostly woman next to her but she didn't say anything. The woman placed her hand on her hair and started to gently stroke it.

"Who are you?" Fate asked.

"_I am Takeshi's guardian angel, Rukia."_ The woman answered.

"What are you doing here?"

"_I was just checking up on him and now you."_

"Me?"

"_Yes Fate,"_ Rukia let out a soft smile before continuing. _"Takeshi really wants to protect you; he actually wants to adopt you so that you can be with him all the time."_

"Why is he doing all this for me?" Fate asked, her eyes started to water but no tears came. "He just met me, I don't get it."

"_You are still too young to see the reasons."_ Rukia explained. _"He knows what it is like for a kid to lose their mom or dad. He wants to pick up from where they left off, so that you don't grow up without a family."_

"Are you his mommy?" Fate asked.

"_No,"_ Rukia answered. _"I was a friend of his when we were kids. I wanted to watch over him after I passed away, so I became his guardian angel."_

Rukia tried to explain it in a matter that she would understand. She just hoped that the girl understood. Fate slowly nodded her head in understanding; she still couldn't believe that she had a new guardian angel.

"_Can you promise me something?" _Rukia asked.

"Promise what?"

"_I want you to promise that when your heart is healed, for you to call him dad."_

"Dad?"

"_Yes, I haven't seen Takeshi this happy in a long time and it would really mean a lot to him."_

"Okay Rukia, I promise."

Rukia started to disappear until her echoing voice was left behind.

"_Let's keep this a secret from Takeshi."_

x-x

Yamamoto woke up early out of habit. He looked at the blanket that was draped over him; he didn't remember grabbing it before he slept. He stood up from the recliner and gave a good stretch. He looked over at Fate in her sleeping form. The girl seemed so peaceful in her sleep.

Yamamoto had a lot to do before he could take her to Italy with him, but he had time. He took out the small white feather out once more to look at it. He gave a sad smile to it, he still hasn't forgotten about her. Rukia would probably remain in his heart for the rest of his life. No matter how many years pass the pain has never gone away. The only thing that he could do was to learn to live with the pain.

Yamamoto heard Fate stir in her bed. He put away the white feather and wiped away the tears that formed in the corner of his eyes. He walked over to the phone and started to order room service. Fate was soon going to wake up. He has a new reason to keep living, even if he stumbled into it accidentally.

He just hoped that he can be the father that she deserves. He will be strong enough to protect her from harm. He will love her like his own daughter… no she is his daughter.

"Takeshi-papa." Fate mumbled.

Maybe that word was not so far out of reach after all.

* * *

Moonlight Wing end

A/N: A little confusing? Does it seem a little rushed? Well you tell me, so please review on this. I want to know how I am doing.


	3. Guardian Angel

Wings of Fate

Warning: character death

Summary: Yamamoto saw Rukia three times after her death.

* * *

Guardian Angel

He didn't know how it had happen or when he got shot. Did it happen when he was shielding Fate from an attack? Did it happen when he let his guard for that one second to make sure that his daughter was alright? He didn't know; all he knew was that his time was almost up. Yamamoto has danced with death more times than he could remember and now it seems that death wants its payment. Not that Yamamoto didn't mind, it is thanks to all those situations he got to cherish his friends more.

In the mafia world, being 38 was something of an accomplishment for some, since many don't live that long. Yamamoto has been serving the Vongola for more than 20 years, so it was enough. However, it was pretty sad for him that he had to leave his daughter and his friends behind. She could see her crying on his chest, not caring about the puddle of blood that is slowly getting bigger by the minute.

"Takeshi-papa don't go!" Fate was sobbing.

To Yamamoto he hated to see Fate cry more than anything. The girl he once met in the streets grew up into a beautiful woman. She is now 19 and had successfully inherited the Shigure Souen style. She is heading out to college next year. Yamamoto left her in Ryohei and Hana's care, she was in good hands.

Yamamoto could hear Gokudera calling the medic team to their location. He could hear Chrome placing a sound based illusion to distract the enemy. He could hear the screams of their enemies when Tsuna unleashed an X-burner. He could hear when everything went quiet. He didn't know that he had this much will to stay alive, as any other person would had died already.

"You better not die sword-freak, or I am kicking your ass!" Gokudera growled.

"Sorry," Yamamoto coughed. His blood was running down his mouth. "I am so tired."

"Don't fall asleep papa! Please stay with me, who is going to be there when I graduate?" Fate begged.

Yamamoto's vision started to blur, however he could imagine everyone's faces. He wondered how Tsuna must be feeling now, losing his first guardian… no second. The first guardian that he lost was Rukia and she died for everyone. Now Yamamoto felt the same, he protected Fate with the last of his strength.

'_So this is the feeling that went through you when you sealed the gate.'_ Yamamoto thought.

He could still feel a hand gripping his own, the voices started to get fuzzy. Yamamoto knows that it was time for him to go so he would leave them with some final words.

"T-thank you everyone… I can leave my… heart here."

With that he closed his eyes, knowing that soon there will be nothing but darkness.

'_I will see you soon… Rukia.'_

x-x

Yamamoto's funeral was small. Tsuna invited only those that were close to the family. He couldn't believe it, Yamamoto was the first guardian to die. Every night he only wished that his friends would die of old age, but who was he kidding, there was no such thing as dying old in the mafia world.

Tsuna looked over at Fate, Yamamoto's only daughter. In her hands she held Yamamoto's Vongola box and Vongola ring. Fate had a strange expression on her face, she was smiling. Granted it was a sad smile but a smile nonetheless. Tsuna started to worry about the girl; maybe her father's death was too much for her.

"Fate are you alright?" Tsuna asked.

Fate turned her head and looked at Tsuna; her tears were rolling down her cheeks. She held the box tightly and gave him that sad smile that was starting to scare Tsuna.

"Yes, I am just happy for him."

"For who?" Tsuna was confused.

"For Takeshi-papa," Fate explained. "He can finally be with his guardian angel."

"Guardian angel?"

"Well you see..."

_Fate had finally finished washing the dishes from dinner. She dried her hands with the dish towel and she could finally relax. Three years had passed since Yamamoto took her in, since he became her father. Fate was very happy to have him as a stepfather; he cared for her just as her real father. She headed off to the living room where she found Yamamoto watching a baseball game. Yamamoto paused the TV and faced Fate._

"_Done with the dishes Fate?" Yamamoto asked._

_Fate nodded and sat next to Yamamoto. There was something that bugged Fate about all this. That person that showed up on the first night she met Yamamoto, the woman who was his guardian angel. She always wanted to ask him about it, but every time something interrupted them. She wondered if asking him would be too personal. Fate decided to take the chance._

"_Takeshi-papa, can I ask you a personal question?" she began._

"_Sure, what do you want to know?"_

"_How did you meet Rukia?"_

_Time seemed to stop as Yamamoto's mind slowed down to process the question his daughter just asked him. The question was how she knew about Rukia? There was no one else who remembers who she was. He was the only one who did remember and even talked to her once. So the question was how she found out about her. His heart still tightens after hearing that name._

"_Why do you want to know about Rukia?" he asked._

"_Because she was the one who told me that you would like it if I started to call you papa."_

"_Wait when did she tell you that?" Yamamoto was really confused._

_Fate told him everything that happened that night; Yamamoto didn't feel surprised at the revelation. He always felt a piece of her still living in his heart. But now he was sure that he wasn't alone anymore. Now he had to answer Fate's question with pure honesty._

"_Rukia was the person who I loved the most." Yamamoto began. "She was my first of everything; she gave me her heart, body and soul. And I gave her mine."_

"_What happened to her?" Fate asked._

"_She gave up her life to save mine." Yamamoto replied._

"I wanted to watch over him after I passed away, so I became his guardian angel."

"_I remember her saying that she wanted to watch over you." Fate added. "But now I can also now watch over you."_

"_Thanks Fate, it really means a lot to me."_

"_It is the least I can do after you took me in." Fate wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug."You will see Rukia again I am sure of it."_

Tsuna was confused over the person Fate was talking about. Who was this Rukia that Yamamoto fell in love with? As much as he wanted to remember there was no trace of memory about that girl. He just couldn't remember that person, and that girl was so important to Yamamoto. How could he not see the way his friend was hurting on the inside. Now that he remembered, Yamamoto seemed down from some time back. The way that he reject any girl one of the guys introduce him to. The way that he enjoyed his alone time, he was becoming more like Hibari every time.

Everything made sense now that Fate explained it to him. Tsuna used to wonder where Yamamoto would disappear when they were younger. Why would he always had forget-me-not's at hand every time he visited his apartment. He looked down at Fate again to hear the end of her explanation.

"He once told me that he would like for me to place this small feather on her grave when he is no longer here." Fate continued. "I want to honor his last wish and deliver this feather. It holds their affection for each other."

"Fate," Tsuna began. "Can I come with you? I want to visit her and meet her again."

"Sure," Fate said with a smile. "I am sure that both of them are now happy together."

x-x

Yamamoto opened his eyes and he found himself in a field of forget-me-nots. The sun was shining and there were no clouds in the sky. He knew that he was no longer living, the broken chain on his chest told him that much. Yet now that in the land of the dead, what was he going to do. What was going to happen to him?

"Takeshi…"

Yamamoto turned around and saw Rukia standing on the other side of the field of flowers. Her wings were giving a soft glow. Yamamoto broke into a run, hoping with all his heart that she was really there and not just another illusion. Rukia stood and let herself be embraced by him. She leaned up and captured him with a passionate kiss. After a minute they both let each other breathe.

"You're here." Yamamoto said.

"yeah, now let's go."

Rukia freed herself from Yamamoto's embrace and started to walk away. Yamamoto stood still for a minute before looking at Rukia; she was just as he remembered all those years ago. Rukia looked back and saw Yamamoto confused, she bit back a chuckle.

"What's wrong Takeshi?" Rukia asked.

"You're young again!"

"Yes I noticed." Rukia looked at herself, "so are you."

Yamamoto looked at his own body. He saw the loss of muscle and his skin was free of any scars. Raised his hands to his face and felt his skin soft without the stress that came with years. There was no scar on his chin, nothing that reminded him of the battle against Ryuunosuke.

"Where are we?" Yamamoto asked.

"I guess you can call it the in-between. I've been waiting a long time for you."

"So you never moved on? Why did you stay behind for my sake?"

"It just didn't seem right for me to move on without you. You suffered so long with that pain that I caused you. I wanted to amend for that mistake and now I can."

He looked back at Rukia and saw her extending her hand. Yamamoto felt something extending on his back; he saw those same white wings as like Rukia.

"Is this really you?" Yamamoto asked

"Yes," Rukia answered. "Now we can be together. Third time is the charm."

"Third?"

"It's a long story."

Yamamoto took her hand and followed Rukia to a land unknown. He didn't feel afraid of anything anymore. As long as he can be with her again, not even the deepest, darkest abyss could scare him. Whether it is in this lifetime or the next, she will always be his guardian angel.

* * *

Guardian Angel end

Well folks that is the end of this series. I hope you enjoyed it.

later

7sodeno shirayuki7


End file.
